Grand Admiral
by Auguste the Clown
Summary: Markus Katana(OC) an Admiral during the clone wars who was promoted and became the first ever Grand Admiral in The Galactic Empire know fights to bring down the very power that he put in place. Thanks to the allies that he has gathered together along with a number of like minded Senators he know forms the Republic Coalition an organization of people to restore the Republic.
1. Introduction

**AN: This is an idea I got from watching the "Rogue One Trailer Breakdown - ALL EASTER EGGS PREDICTIONS (A Star Wars Story)" about Thrawn it got me think about creating a character like that. Thrawn isn't anything like the other people that rule the Empire I mean he doesn't want to rule the Galaxy through fear like Tarkin, or someone who is powerful in the force like Sidious, and he is not someone like Vader who is powerful. Thrawn is just an ordinary person who is a master strategist, he just wants to return the Empire back to its former glory.**

 **So I thought of a character who was just an ordinary person that loved the Republic and wanted to restore it back to the way it was. Now my OC is not something special he doesn't have the Force or anything like that. He is just a master strategist who has trained his body to peak physical condition, and unlike other Imperial commanders he is not afraid to get his hands dirty in fact he likes to get them dirty he likes to fight side by side with his troops.**

* * *

Republic Grand Admiral

Chapter 1: Introduction

 **Name:** The Republic Coalition

 **Leaders:** The Republic Coalition was founded by five individuals who wished to restore the Galactic Republic after it was transformed into the Galactic Empire. Each of the members want to restore the Republic and make it better than it once was.

*Grand Admiral Markus Katana: Leader and head of The Republic Coalition as well as the Coalition military.

* Bail Prestor Organa: Head of the Delegation of 2000 a group of Senators who wish to change the Empire back to the Republic, but secretly support the Coalition with anything they may need.

* Shaak Ti: A member of the Jedi Council who is now apart of the Coalition to help preserve the Jedi order.

* Taun We: A female Kaminoan who know serves the Coalition by providing them with clone troopers and technology.

* Gizor Dellso: A male Genosian member of the Separatist Alliance who join the Coalition to continue fighting for the Separatist movement.

 **History**

When the Galactic Republic was reorganize into the Galactic Empire Markus Katana was the first person to every be promoted to the rank of Grand Admiral do to his serves during the clone wars. After three years of serving the Empire he saw what the Galaxy had become and could no longer take the madness of what it had become he then contacted Bail Organa and asked for his help the two then secretly began to form a group which they called The Republic Coalition. Over the next 9 years Markus then began to gathered Stormtroopers who where loyal only to him and started to build up a fleet to over through the Empire, and 2 years later after careful planning they finally revealed themselves.

 **Tactics**

The Coalition prefers quality over quantity meaning they prefer better equipment and training rather than large number. They would rather try to get as many allies as possible than enemies and would also like to help people as much as they can in order to gain as many allies as possible. They also do dealings with certain individuals in the Underworld so that they can get supplies.

 **Military Units**

 **-Army:** The Coalition army is made up of clone wars era military such as Battle droids, Clones, ordinary people, and many other things. The Weapon and Vehicles are also clone wars era as well as for other planets.

*Military

 **-** Clone Troopers

 **-** Sith Trooper

 **-** Freed Slave Species

Wookies

Genosians

*Droids

 **-** B1 Battle Droids

 **-** B2 Super Battle Droid

 **-** Magna Guards

 **-** BX-Commando droids

 **-** B1-A air battle droid

 **-** A-series assassin droid

 **-** Droideka

*Weapons

 **-** T-7 Ion Disruptor Rifles

 **-** DC-15A blaster rifle

 **-** Z-6 rotary blaster cannon

 **-** E-5 Blaster Rifle

 **-** DC-15S

 **-** Vibroblade

*Vehicles

 **-** All Terrain Experimental Transport

 **-** All Terrain Recon Transport

 **-** Ground Armored Tank

 **-** All Terrain Armored Transport

 **-** Armored Assault Tank

 **-** Multi-Troop Transport

 **-** Umbaran Mobile Heavy Cannon

 **-** NR-N99 Persuader-class droid enforcer

 **-** OG-9 homing spider droid

-DSD1 dwarf spider droid

*Animals

 **-** Rancors

 **-** Wampa

 **-** Vornskr

 **-** Varactyl

 **-** Ysalamiri

 **-Fleet:** The Coalition Fleet is made up of a mixture of clone wars ships and other planet ship found across he galaxy.

*Personal ships

 **-** Markus J-type 327 Nubian royal starship

*Starfighters

 **-** Mankvim-814 light interceptor

 **-** _Nantex_ -class territorial defense Starfighter

 **-** Umbaran Starfighters

 **-** N-1 Starfighter

*Transports

 **-** Amphibious Interstellar Assault Transport/infantry

 **-** Nu-class Transport

*Cruisers

 **-** Consular-class cruiser

*Frigates

 **-** Munificent-class star frigate

*Support Ships

 **-** Acclamator-class assault ship

 **-** Separatist supply ship

*Capital Ships

 **-** Lucrehulk-class battleship

*Space Station

 **-** InterGalactic Banking Clan gun platform

* * *

 **AN: This is just the Introduction of the organization in my story I just wanted to let you know, because I will be adding new things to it at times. If you wanted to recommend something then please PM me or write in the review.**


	2. Chapter 2: Imperial Base

**AN: This Chapter takes place During the episode of Star Wars Rebels "Breaking Ranks". I thought that this would be the best place to start my story, because it introduces Ezra infiltrating an Imperial base. The first part of this chapter will be from Markus POV, and will then go into third person. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Grand Admiral

Chapter 2: Imperial Base

It has been 14 years since the Galactic Republic was transformed into the Galactic Empire, actually know that I think about it been almost 15 years since Empire Day is coming up pretty soon. The day of when the Empire was founded, my name is Grand Admiral Markus. I'm currently 40 years old at this time. I have black hair and blue eyes I like to keep a clean shave helps me to look young, and not make me look like some type of up tight Imperial officer. I usually wear my white Imperial Grand Admiral uniform.

Personally I don't like the Empire, I joined the Republic not this perverted government. When I was 16 I signed up to join the Republic Intelligent agency, when the Separatist Crisis started as was made a captain. I would usually go on missions with the Jedi to bring peace to the planet, and when the Clone Wars started Emperor or Chancellor Palpatine promoted me to the rank of Admiral. After the Republic was reformed into the Empire I was the first person to every be promoted to the rank of Grand Admiral.

At first I thought that the Empire was a good thing, a new government that would bring peace to the Galaxy, but after seeing what the very government I loved had become I had my doubts. I then began to gather like minded people in the Empire some officer, senators, as well as other people who thought the same. I even recruited person Stormtroopers that would be loyal only to me and what I was doing.

I was Currently heading to the planet Lothal to look for some Stormtrooper Cadets that would probably be useful to my cause.

* * *

(Lothal)

Grand Admiral Markus personal Star Destroyer the Conquer had just come out of hyperspace. A Lambda-class T-4a shuttle started to make it's way to the planet Lothal. Markus Shuttle landed in the Hanger bay of the Imperial Complex and was greeted by Commandant Cumberlayne Aresko and Taskmaster Myles Grint.

"Greetings Grand Admiral I would just like to say that it is an honor that would come to are complex to inspect are Cadets," said Aresko in a pleased tone.

"Yes, I trust that the officer that I sent here as picked out some Cadets?" asked Markus as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yes sir, would you like to meet them?" asked Aresko.

"No perhaps later, tell me Commandant is there going to be an assessment today?" asked Markus in a curious tone.

"Yes sir we where planning on placing eight new Cadets into the Well and the first three that manage to make it out would serve as Imperial aids for the rest of the day," explained Aresko.

"Good, but instead of them serving as aids I would like to take them on a little field trip," said Markus with a bit of a small smirk on his face.

"But sir you can..." objected Taskmaster Grint, but was interrupted by Grand Admiral Markus, "Excuse me Taskmaster, but are you going against a direct order from your superior?"

"No, but may I ask where you are going to take them?" asked Grint in a worried tone.

"Just up to my personal Star Destroyer for a few hours nothing more, also when you do commence the test don't tell them. Just say the same thing that you said to me when I asked about if their was an assessment today," explained Markus.

A few hours later Markus, Aresko, and Grint made there way to the are where they trained the Cadets. Aresko stood on a platform while Grint brought in a Squad of Cadets. Markus was off to the side inspecting the Platoon of Stormtrooper Cadets Markus had guessed that the each of these soldiers where probably 16, 17, or 18 years of age.

"Well down Captain Trec," said Markus as he look at the Captain. Trec was a young man who is 25 he has blonde hair and green eyes, he wore an olive colored Imperial naval Captain Uniform. "I want for you to take these soldiers to my Shuttle, but do not leave until you have my say so ok?"

"Sir yes sir," said Trec as he and the Cadets started to head to Markus shuttle. Markus looked off to the side and saw the Cadets had descend into the Well, and that Taskmaster Grint started to count down for the assessment. Markus walked over to the edge and observed the Cadets.

"Failure is not acceptable, this Empire has no use for weakness," said Aresko as he started to fiddle with the controls for the platforms. Markus looked down and saw that the platforms become electrified. He then noticed that one cadet had no trouble making his way to the top, it was like he could predict when the platforms where heading.

"Morgan is impressive, perhaps too impressive make a note of that," Markus over heard Aresko say what he thought about the Cadet. So that Cadets name or part of his name was Morgan if he wasn't loyal enough to the Empire then perhaps one day he would make a very valuable soldier for Markus cause. Markus then saw another Cadet on a platform that was heading for Morgan and another Cadet. The Cadet sneaked up behind the two and was planning on pushing the two off, but Morgan jumped and pulled both himself and his friend onto another platform. Markus saw that the Cadet that tried to push the two fell to a lower platform while Morgan and his friend climbed out of the well. It was then that Markus decided that those two would be perfect for his cause.

"First again," said Morgan in a happy tone as the third Cadet climb out of the Well.

"Yeah, well I'll get you tomorrow," said Morgan friend.

"You said that yesterday too," argued Morgan.

"Quite a finish, cadets. It seems this trial was too easy," said Aresko as he approached the trio. "Morgan, Kell, you both set course records, and um is it Leonis?"asked Aresko as he looked towards the third Cadet who made it out.

"Sir,yes sir!" Leonis replied with a bit of a shout.

"You three are today's winners, but rest assured your next trial will be a greater challenge, follow," said Aresko as the three Cadets followed him. Markus followed right behind Leonis, as Markus was walking he noticed a strange imperial astromech droid and saw Morgan signal it along with Cadet Leonis the wo started to fall behind, but Markus snapped out of it and place his hand on Leonis shoulder quickly snapping him out as well.

"Come you don't want to fall behind your little group," said Markus as he walked ahead.

The group made their way to an elevator where Aresko turned the Cadets over to Markus, "I trust that you will be able to handle thing for her Sir?"

"Yes, thank you Commandant," said Markus as Aresko walked away the three Cadets gave Markus a confused look.

"Wait aren't we serving as Imperial aids?" asked Morgan.

Markus chuckled a little, "Well that was the original prize, but know you will be coming with me." Markus and the Cadets got into the elevator, and once all of them where in Markus pressed a few buttons and the elevator took the four to the Hanger.

"Uh sir I don't mean to be rude, but who are you?" asked Kell in a nervous tone at not knowing who this strange Imperial was, but could guess he was pretty high up in the ranks of the Empire.

"Oh forgive me I almost forgot to introduce myself, I'm Grand Admiral Markus Katana," said Markus as he saw the Cadets eyes widen in shock.

"Thee Grand Admiral Markus Katana, as in the Markus Katana who is best known for getting insurgence to join the Empire?" asked Kell in a fan boyish tone.

"Yes," said Markus in a short tone of voice, the elevator beeped signaling that they had reached the their floor. when the door opened the cadet trio saw that they where all in a hanger bay the only ship that was in there was a Lambda-class T-4a shuttle, standing besides the shuttle was Captain Trec.

The group approached the Shuttle and Captain Trec asked, "We ready to leave, Sir." Markus nodded and Trec looked at the three Cadets and said, " Are these the Cadets we're taking along with us?"

"Yes, know lets get going," said Markus as he, Trec, and the Cadets got onto the T-4a shuttle and headed toward Markus Personal Star Destroyer The Conquer. The shuttle landed in the lower hanger and Markus told Trec to show his new troopers to their new living quarters, while he personally saw to the Cadets. Markus and the Cadets where currently walking through the halls of the Destroyer to his office.

As they where walking the Cadets noticed a Stromtrooper approach his superior and said, "Sir, the information you wanted on that Imperial Kyber shipment has just arrived I placed it in your office."

"Very good thank you Lieutenant," said Markus as they continued on their way.

The group soon arrived at the door to Markus personal chamber, Markus took out a key card and swiped it through a slot and the door soon opened. When the door opened the Cadet looked inside and where surprised by the things that decorated Markus office, on the right side of his Office their was a thin table and resting on it was a Jedi temple mask with a phase 1 clone trooper helmet, and a lightsaber. To the left resting on the wall was a DC-15A blaster rifle and a hologram of the Mandilorian Mural. When they entered the office they saw a large glass case and inside was a full body Mandilorian Death Watch armor. At the very end of the room sat Markus desk.

"Sir, this collection of yours is impressive," said Jai Kell being the first one to regain his speech.

"Thank you these are just a few things I've collected over the years," said Markus as he walked to his desk probably looking over the information the Stormtrooper told him earlier.

Ezra started to get a little bit nervous this was suppose to be a simple mission for him break into the imperial academy get the information and get out, not get taken on a filled trip with an Imperial Grand Admiral. He soon took a deep breath and calmed down knowing full well that getting all nervous would actually blow his cover, once he did he walked over to the table where the Jedi temple masked rested, while Zare and Jai observe the Mandilorian armor

"It's impressive isn't it these I bout from a Hutt," said Markus as he stood right behind Ezra.

Ezra jumped a little not realizing that the Admiral was behind him, "Yeah my parents used to tell me about Jedi when I was younger."

"Yeah you know when I was an Admiral for the Republic during the clone wars I met and served with quite a few of them," said Markus as he looked at the Mask.

"Any way would you care to join me for dinner?" asked Markus as the Cadets looked at him.

"Sure," said Jai.

"I can eat," said Zare.

"Sounds good," said Dev.

The group left Markus office and headed to a room with a long dining table that was made to sit multiple guest. They walked in and sat down at the table, Markus sat down at the end while Zare and Dev sat down on the left side and Jai sat down on the right side.

"While we have this time to ourselves I would like to asked why all of you wanted to join the Empire?" Markus asked in a kind hearted tone.

Jai decided that he would start out first, "I joined to get a higher rank in it so I could see the Galaxy."

"Interesting what about you two?" Markus asked as he looked at Zare and Dev.

"Well I join because I love the Empire," Dev said quickly hoping that Markus wouldn't catch on.

Markus nodded and look to Zare, "Well I joined because my sister joined and I wanted to follow in her foot steps."

The doors to the Dining room opened and four service droids walked in with four cloche they place each of the dishes in front of the four, they the took the cloche and reviled a Nerf steak with a maize roll and Westhills butter, and a side of vegetables. Markus picked up a wine glass and one of the service droids powered him a glass.

When the droid finished powering he brought the glass up to his face and looked at it and said, "Know Leonis and Morgan." Markus said gaining the two attention. "You said that both of you joined the Empire because of your sister and that you loved it."

Zare and Dev started to get nervous looks and Markus then said, "When we both know that is a lie."

Markus took a sip of his wine and Dev started to deny Markus theory, "What of course I love the Empire..."

Markus quickly interrupted him, "Its alright I frankly don't have any love or loyalty towards it either."

this surprised the three in the room a Grand Admiral had no love or loyalty towards the Empire Jai was the first to snap out of his shock, "But sir your a Grand Admiral shouldn't you have some loyalty towards it?"

Markus chuckled a little, "You would think right, however when I joined the military I joined the Republic not the Empire. I was loyal to it at one point I thought that it would be an improvement from the Republic a new government that would bring peace and order to the galaxy, but after seeing what the government I loved had become I decided I needed to make a change. I've been gathering a number of allies and finding troopers who also had no love for the Empire either."

"So why would you come to Lothal?" asked Ezra.

"I heard about a small group of rebels that has been causing trouble for the Empire I was hoping to get a little info on them, I even heard that their is a Jedi amongst their ranks," said Markus as he started to cut up a bit of meat. "But I would really like to know why you wanted to join the Empire."

Zare was the first to start, "Like I said I joined because of my sister but what I said was only half true. She joined the Imperial academy and was at the top of her class, they said that she ran off but I don't believe it."

"Interesting what about you Dev if that is your real name?" Markus asked as Ezra started to gain a nervous look.

"It's a long story but we needed a decoder to stop an Imperial shipment," said Dev.

"This wouldn't happen to be a kyber shipment would it?" Markus asked as he saw Dev eyes widen. "I'll take that as a yes."

Markus pulled something out of his breast pocked and tossed it towards Ezra, he caught it and looked at what it was and saw it was a the decoder he needed. Ezra then gave Markus a look that said why and he replied, "Because this will delay the empires plan for that crystal for sometime."

Markus then look towards Jai who had remain quiet throughout the entire ordeal, "Jai you said that you joined in order to see the galaxy, if you keep my secret then I can pull some string and have you placed with me I will personally have you trained and you'll get to see the galaxy."

"All I have to do is keep your secret and you'll see that I'm specially trained?" Jai asked making sure that he heard everything right.

"Yes, and Zare you want to find your sister with my resources and power we may be able to find her," said Markus as the two nodded.

"Good now finish your meal and I will send a message to your instructor and placed you under my care," said Markus.

After they finished their meals Markus showed Ezra, Jai, and Leonis to their rooms where they would sleep for the night; the trio went to sleep right away as they would return to the Imperial Academy in the morning, however Ezra couldn't seem to sleep as he kept tossing and turning he decided to go for a little walk hopeing that it would tire him out a bit.

"Couldn't sleep?" Ezra jumped and turned around to see that it was Markus.

"Yeah," said Ezra in a simple tone of voice as Markus walked up to him and place is arm around his shoulder.

"Come on lets walk and talk," said Markus as the two began walking.

"So why did you want to take down the Empire?" Ezra asked hoping to break the ice.

"I've always been interested in a military and I thought it would be a good idea to join, after the clone wars I decide to stay and after seeing what the government I loved had become I decided that I needed to make a difference," said Markus as he and Ezra came to his office the two walked in and Markus sat at his desk while Ezra took the chair in front of the desk. "What about you why did you want to fight against the Empire."

"Well I'm not sure before I was just some selfish kid who only thought of himself; after I met the Crew I felt something I've never felt before," Ezra said in a soft tone.

"What is that?" asked Markus wondering what it was that the boy felt.

"Alive, they make me feel alive," said Ezra in a soft tone.

"Interest," said Markus with a smile on his face. "Tell me about your crew you don't have to be specific or anything like that."

"Well theirs my master he is an incredible teacher, then theirs are pilot she an incredible at piloting are ship, then theirs are heavy fighter he is really cool when he's not in a bad mood, theirs also are droid he has quite the attitude, and then their this artist of the crew she makes the most beautiful things I've ever seen," Markus noticed the dream look in Ezra eyes as he explained the last part of his crew.

"Looks like some one has a bit of a crush?" Markus asked with an all knowing smile.

Ezra gained a bit of a blush and said, "What of course not I mean sure she pretty, and makes amazing artwork, and has a beautiful smile." Ezra then realized at what he had said about Sabine and looked toward Markus smile face. "Alright I like her, but I can never seem to get her attention."

"Tell me something that you've tried to impress her?" Markus asked wanting to help Ezra.

"Well one time I asked if I could serve as an inspiration to her," said Ezra as Markus figured out what was wrong with Ezra attempt.

"Sounds to me like your trying to hard; if you don't mind me asking is their anything specific about her?" asked Markus hoping that Ezra would tell him a little more about the crew.

"She wears armor that almost identical to the one in that case," said Ezra as me looked towards the Death Watch armor.

"Oh, so she is either a Mandalorian or a fan of the Mandalorian culture," said Markus as he lean back in his chair and smiled. "If you want I could give you a few pointers that might charm her."

Ezra nodded excitedly, "Ok take an interest in her culture ask her about her armor get a conversation started, also you said she likes art." Ezra nodded a little and Markus leaned in closer to him. "Good tell her that her work looks nice, but also ask what inspires her and take an interest in art itself that way you'll both have something to talk about."

"Ok, thanks Markus you your a really good person," said Ezra with a bit of a smile.

"Thank you, I try to be an inspiration to my men and try and help them any way I can," said Markus.

"Their is one other thing I'd like to tell you my name is actually Ezra, Ezra Bridger," Ezra introduced himself as Markus eyes widen at learning his name.

"Bridger you wouldn't by any chance be related to Ephraim Bridger or Mira Bridger?" asked Markus it was Ezra turn for his eyes to widen in shock.

"How do you know my parents?" Ezra asked.

"I used to listen to their messages all the time they inspired me little by little every time; your parents are very brave," said Markus with a smile.

"Thank you," said Ezra as he started to yawned a little.

Ezra got up from his seat and told Markus that he was going to head back to his cabin to final catch some Z's. The next morning Markus took the three Cadets back to the academy; he then went to Commandant Aresko and told him that he would handle Jai Kell training from know on, he also made special arrangements for Zare Leonis he would remain on Lothal, but from know on he would handle special assignments and when Aresko asked what was impressive about Dev; he just told them their was nothing special.

* * *

(Night time)

Later that night Ezra snuck out of the Imperial complex and met up with Sabine and Zeb once they saw him they both asked, "What happened?"

"I'll explain later right know we need to contact Hera and Kanan and tell them about that shipment," said Ezra.

They quickly got the coordinates for the Kyber shipment and Sabine contacted the Ghost, "Spector 5, sending coordinates for Imperial jump route; If you leave now, you should still be able to intercept."

"Coordinates received we're heading out," said Hera over the com.

"Good work, spectre 5 and you to spectre 6," said Kanan in a happy tone.

"Thank you Spectre 1 also I have something important to tell you it has to do with why I was delayed," said Ezra as the com went silent meaning that they made the jump to hyperspace.

"So why where you late," asked Sabine.

"I'll tell you guys once Kanan and Hera come back to pick us up it going to be hard to believe; also Sabine I was wondering about your armor what culture is it apart of?" Ezra asked deciding to take Markus advice.

* * *

(With Markus and Jai)

After Markus told Commandant Aresko that he would be handling Jai training from know on the two headed back to the Conquer; currently at this time Markus and Jai where in his office Markus was about to show him the most valuable piece of information he had.

"Jai know that you are under my command I am going to show you the most valuable piece of information that only the people under my command and the higher ups know of are you ready?" asked Markus as Jai stood in front of his desk.

"Sir, yes sir," said Jai.

"Ok, but what I'm about to show you is incredibly secretive and potentially dangerous," said Markus as he started to type in a few keys at his desk, soon a holographic image of a spherical like object appeared.

"What is this a small moon?" asked Jai.

Markus shook his head and said, "No, this is a space station equipped with 15,000 turbo blaster cannon, 786 tractor beams, and a large amount of Tie Fighters this is the Empire most destructive weapon the Death Star," said Markus in a serious tone.

"How can the Empire be building something like this?" asked Jai shocked beyond imagination.

"The Empire has bend constructing this weapon for quite sometime, but it worse then you could imagine," Markus began typing at his computer and the hologram of the Death Star shrunk and an image of a planet appeared. "Watch the indent on the station."

Jai saw eight beams of focus together and formed into a single beam that shot towards the planet hologram and destroy it Jai became speechless, Markus saw this and explained, "What you just witnessed is the Death Stars Superlaser powerful enough to destroy an entire planet. I can understand if you want to leave I won't force you."

Jai lost the feeling in his legs and sat down in the chair on the other side of Marcus desk, he then placed his elbows on his knees and had both his hands on his face and said, "Every part of my body is telling me to leave, but if I do that then thousand or perhaps millions of people could be killed."

Jai looked up with eyes filled with determination, "I in till the very end, sir."

Markus smiled and said, "Good by the way don't call me sir so much you can address me as Admiral or by my last name." Markus then stood up from his seat and walked towards Jai and placed his hand on the boys shoulder, "Know then let us begin your training."

* * *

 **AN: Sorry if it took a little while longer then I promised, but I'm currently working on some new stories and updating a few others. Also I'm going to be taking a break from this story for a little while and if you have any ideas for the next chapter then PM me or write it in the Review.**


	3. Announcement

**Hello my readers I would like to wish you all a Happy New Year and to tell you all I have an announcement to make.**

 **I've been doing a lot of thinking lately, and in that time I've just lost the spark too write fan fiction. You see lately I've been working on some stories of my own idea, and would much rather focus on them now.**

 **I've also been thinking that I may put a few of my original story ideas on Fanfiction. Net to get some feedback on how good they are, and one final note if anyone wishes to adopt any of my stories then go right ahead, but I've already let this one author Dylan Millwood adopt my story "Dooku's Right Hand".**


End file.
